What Will Tomorrow Hold?
by serera18
Summary: There is a summary inside because this summary thing is stupid. Please read and review! :D


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ~in other words, I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never will, no matter how much I wish I could XD

**Summary:** In the world of feudal Japan, there is a demon lord who goes by the name of sesshomaru. This lord is cold and uncaring currently he has no mate nor children. By demon law he must have a mate at least but preferred a child by the 214th year of his ruling or he loses his title. It is going to be his 212 yr in a mere two weeks. So his mother took matters into her own hands, she has brought many women into the castle to woo him. Somehow kagome wound up in this mess. Will she win the lords heart or will another eligible woman steal his heart first?

this story is a work in progress so if you make suggestions in any reviews i might just do what you ask if I like how it sounds. So please make plot suggestions I love them! sorry if sentence structure sucks i tried. And it didn't sound bad to me but my bf insisted that he loved the story but "the way i wrote it" made it lose its goodness. xP

_Thoughts_

**Demon thoughts  
><strong>

Modern Japan/kags p.o.v.

_**Ch 1: Where Am I?**_

Kagome walked out of her house. Tapping her shoe on the ground to force her toes all the way in. They were brand new shoes, since today was her birthday her mom gave them to her when she finished eating. 15, god she was going to brag about being the noticeably oldest teen girl in her group of friends, even if for only a day. Her long wavy jet-black hair glistened in the morning sun. She breathed a deep breath of air before running forward.

A few feet away she heard her younger brothers voice whisper, "Buyo! Buyo..." she sighed in annoyance. _What was that boy doing this time?_ She rounded the corner and saw the old dark creepy well. Why was he playing around that place?

"What'cha doing pip-squeak? You know your not sup post to play around this building."

"I Know! However, the cat..." he protested.

"Just leave him. He'll come out on his own."

"Sis I need him for my school. Its show and tell, and he's the fattest cat around hell be the life of the class. Please Sis help me out, get him for me. I'm too scared."

"WHAT A SISSY! Why should I do that? You're just are too lazy you liar."

"No Sis I'm not! I actually am afraid!" he suddenly leered at her. "Oh I get it. YOU'RE to scared to get him. That's okay I understand you are just a little girl only a tiny bit older than me. I'll just get mom to help. Its OK." He said with a sly smile on his face.

Kagome felt her face drop. _Who does he think he was any ways!_ "Excuse me LITTLE brother I'm not afraid I'll just go get him right now. Don't strain yourself." She glared and slipped down the steps.

Maybe that whole comment hit her so hard 'cause it was true in a few ways. She WAS afraid of this shrine. It gave off bad vibs. One step... two steps...

"speed it up Sis I ain't got all day!" Sota yelled at her.

"Oh shut it brat." She increased her speed and was at the last step she couldn't stop starring at that well, was it her imagination or... was there purple smoke rising from it? Suddenly, she felt a small sharp pain in her ankle. She screamed and jumped off the last step. Sota screamed and jerked back.

Kagome holding her heart looked down to see a furry little fat cat sitting on the last step looking up at her. Its head turned to the side. That fucking cat, she thought to herself. Sota at the top of the stairs laughed full heartedly. Kagome reached down and grabbed the cat. Leaning against the said creepy well. The sense of unease dissipated from the room.

"I thought you weren't scared Sis?" Sota teased.

"I'm not anymore." She laughed and suddenly she felt a very cold hand on her arm looking down, she saw a pale hand on her arm its long boney fingers dug in painfully. She felt warm breath suddenly blow into her ear, turning just her head, she saw a woman with her tongue hanging out and her eye's black holes. It chuckled darkly. Its eye holes starring into her eyes appearing to look within her very soul.

Kagome couldn't find the air to breath. Her heart wasn't starting. It grabbed her face and pulled her down into the well. Kagome twisted and turned in her grip trying to free herself. _This thing has one hell of a grip_! She thought.

"You have it! Give it to me!" the creature spoke in a sand paper dry voice that made Kagomes tongue feel weird.

"have what i don't have anything!" why is there a forest at the top of the well? what the hell!  
>The demon threw Kagome into the air. She hit the ground hard. But she didn't hit cement or wood flooring. She slammed into grassy earth. The air whisked out of her chest. Looking around her, she saw lots of trees. <em>What happened to the shrine? <em>Then just to the left of her, she saw two strong looking men with swords. They ran at the demon and sliced it in half. It screeched in pain. The men then approached her mumbling to themselves.

"she meets all the qualifications our lord set."

"That she does. Though look at her, she looks like the common street whore." Kagome gritted her teeth that. _Say what now?_

"the lord not once said that would disqualify and the maids will get her fixed up. He'll never even know if we're quick about this..."

"I bet that's 'cause, he never thought anyone would offer him a whore. And what if she says no?"

"Ah... well, that's his own fault for not thinking ahead. And simple my partner she has no say. We just saved her life, she owes us now." The men chuckled. Kagome was flabbergasted. _What the hell is wrong with these people?_ One of the men stopped approaching a few feet away, while the other came right up to her.

He had short black hair, that was messy and untamed it fell to random lengths but his hair primarily fell to his shoulders. He had bright blue eyes. Well, eye that is for one eye had a deep scar that looked like it was permanently closed over. He had tanned skin and wore a happy smile he looked like a lay back kind of guy. He worn what looked like an ancient samurai warrior outfit.

He bent down to her level on one knee. He smiled warmly at her his eyes showing he was friendly and meant no harm. Though the other man the one that called her, a whore looked like he hated the air she breathed and gave off a malevolent aura.

"hello little human, are you hurt in anyway?" she shook her head, for some reason, this man made her heart race. "that's good, my names Yorune. That man behind me is Yarune, we're half brothers." She gave him a suspicious look. _Where was he going with this exactly? What were they going to do with her, and where in the hell was she any ways?_

"get on with it brother we haven't all day with her attire." Yarune butted in, earning a sideways glare from said brother.

"get on with it brother we haven't all day with her attire." yarune butted in, earning a sideways glare from said brother.

"would you like to be a rich princess? I'm offering you a fair chance if your smart, enough and witty enough. For you see our lord need an heir before the next two-year cycles. Or he shall lose his title. So while he is away securing the lands, we, as in all the castles staff, has been sent to find his bachelorettes and he request that he has 25 possible ladies. And these ladies must meet certain criteria, which you meet, and at the moment we have only 24 women, so you see. We must bring one more girl. You shall be it wither you like it or not, so I do hope you'll come with ease." He said. The fact that he actually said that with such ease really crept her out to no end.

"Uh... no. No, no way in hell creep! Stay the hell away from me!" Kagome jumped up and started to run away.

Suddenly, the air was forced out of her with sever ness. A splitting pain cracked into her back. Her vision turned white, and she slammed into the ground she looked up dazedly. Above her head was the cold man his hair was white and chopped short to his head. He looked elf-like. He had dark-brown eyes that burned into hers. He was in the same attire as the other man but his skin was pale white. He glared darkly his mouth in a snarl.

She giggled nervously at him, "sup?" the look he then gave her made her think _he wants to kick me, I can feel it.  
><em>

"yarune, now, now be gentle with her, she may be our future lady of the west." yarune scoffed and grabbed her off the ground ruffle.

Kagome dizzily looked around trying to find her bearings. Why was everything so green? She then realized that the elf man was walking her forward, past yorune which followed after them. _Now where are they are taking me. I don't really have a choice but to follow, I don't want to get hit in the back again_. They walked about a mile, and she was getting tired. Her feet ached. She wanted to know where the hell they were going, but the brothers were ignoring her and talking to each other loudly.

Looking forward she saw a carriage ahead. It looked magical, huge and mythic. what the hell is go in' on 'round here? Where am I? Inside the carriage as she approached, she saw two women one in her 40s the other looked to be alittle bit older than she herself, maybe 17 or 18. The younger women had shinny beautiful purple hair and eyes. Her hair was soft and light like lavender it fell to the small of her back and her eyes bright and deep like amethyst. Her skin was a pearly pale, and she had a very nice figure her breasts about a b cup. She was wearing a soft pink chinese dress that was cut in a rectangle shape showing her cleavage a little. The arms were like a kimono, but the rest of the dress was tight and didn't open up. It fell to her knees. She wore olden day geisha shoes.

The older women had long smooth white hair her face was very aristocratic. And her skin was almost as white as her hair. In the middle of, her forehead was a blue moon. Her eyes had a red eye shadow, and a red strip adorned her cheeks just under the eye on both sides. Her lips were painted blood red. She wore a purple and white kimono with a pearl necklace that had an odd charm in the middle her coat was a fluffy fat thing that looked to be some kind of animal skin. Her eyes were amber, and she starred Kagome straight in the eye. She blushed and looked at the ground having been caught starring.

_These women are so pretty, what the hell is going on here? They look prefect I don't even think they're human... _the men walked up to the carriage and bowed low to the ground.

"mi'ladies" they spoke in unison. "we've found the last needed women for our lord. She meets all the essential qualification." The older women looked her up and down like checking out a piece of meat. The younger women looked at her with interest, her thin perfect eyebrows slightly arched.

"I see, though she appears to be a human village slut, I can smell her virginity. So she will do. Is this not amazingly good news my dear?" she asked looking at the young women.

"it is the most misfortunate news milady." She replied to her making kagomes eyebrows raise in question. Not the answer she was expecting.

"Indeed, well girl state our name and get inside you are now royal. Either until my son chooses his mate or for forever. It's time to act as such." The older women said rudely. kagome could feel her blood boiling what was up with these PEOPLE.

"Erm, ... my name's kagome. What are yours?" she asked hesitating at the carriage door. She was debating wither, she could run now. Would this women stop them from hurting her if she did? Seeing as they needed her. She looked at the women's cold Stoney face and doubted it. She heaved herself up into the carriage. She didn't need the pain right now.

"my name is inukami. I'm sesshomarus mother, and sesshomaru is the man you are to try a woo. succeed and you will live a happy life. Fail and I'm not sure. What will happen to you humans aren't bad to eat."_ TOO EAT? _kagome thought to herself loudly. "now dear, introduce yourself to your rival!" she said to the younger women who then returned her attentions to her.

In a sweet voice that should have made kagome think she was wanted and safe she spoke,  
>"goodbye kagome, my name is not serera." kagome blinked at her in question.<p>

"er... okay then... what IS your name." Suddenly, inukami burst out laughing. She seemed very happy that kagome was confused.

"is she not amazing! I love this bachelorette! I sincerely hope she wins. She brings joy to my life and makes you think with every sentence! Just what we need. I just might adopt her if she isn't chosen. She is a dog demon after all it wouldn't be odd." inukami kept smiling and kagome felt more lost than before.

"um okay then, so how are we getting to this castle?" kagome asked.

"this carriage is not pulled by a flying dragon. It saves us the time of traveling by land." serera answered her in the same comforting tone. Just then the carriage jerked hard making kagome fall over, she watched the ground leave the carriage. Her head was spinning for more reasons than one.

**authors note: thank you for reading, this my first ever fanfic please dont be to harsh. but i do hope youll review my story. i know my sentance structure is messed up but i hope you can over look it. :)**


End file.
